1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle pedal rotatably supported on a pedal shaft and having two surfaces each including a cleat coupling device for fixing a cleat attached to a shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle pedal of this type, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,841 (corres. Japanese Patent Publication Laying-Open No. 1990-53688) or German Offenlegungsshrift DE3426103, includes cleat coupling devices arranged on opposite surfaces of the pedal with a symmetry of rotation about a pedal shaft. A cleat may be fixed to either surface of the pedal rotatable on the pedal shaft. This enables the cyclist to tread on a pedal surface to fix the cleat thereto without bothering about which surface is turned upward. The pedal having a plurality of cleat coupling devices as above provides the convenience for the cyclist in fixing the cleat. However, since it is the same for the cyclist whichever coupling device is used to fix the cleat in place, the cyclist cannot select a relationship between his or her foot and the pedal shaft optimal to bicycle running conditions. Even with such a pedal having a plurality of cleat coupling devices, it has been necessary heretofore to change attachment position of the cleat relative to the shoe in order to change the positional relationship between foot and pedal shaft.
Further, various proposals have been made regarding release of a cleat from a cleat coupling device. These proposals include a type that releases the cleat with a displacement thereof in a single direction relative to a pedal surface, and a type in which the cleat is released with a displacement in a different direction or in a plurality of directions to facilitate release. According to European Patent Publication EPO359134A2, for example, a cleat coupling device is provided only on one surface of a pedal, and the coupling device is manually operable through a control device to set a release mode using an upward displacement of a cleat. With this pedal, the cleat is set releasable by an upward displacement thereof for a run through streets having a heavy traffic, so that the cleat may be released with ease. For off-road running, the cleat is securely fixed to the pedal for strong pedaling action. However, this pedal requires a troublesome manual operation for changing cleat releasing modes, which impairs quick and easy mode changes. In addition, the control device for changing the modes itself complicates the mechanism of the coupling device, and produces causes of trouble.